Ai No Uta Kagome and Kouga's Song of Love
by Raichick
Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome. She knows he'll find her at home, so she goes into hiding, where will she find herself?


**~Ai No Uta~ Kagome and Kouga's Song of Love**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome still couldn't believe how incredibly foolish Inuyasha was. She had given him five years of her life and for what? To be cast aside as soon as Kikyou came looking for him? Kagome had run away from the sight. The sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou by the sacred tree. She would never forget how she saw them, the way Inuyasha touched and kissed Kikyou, the way he allowed _her_ to rub and caress his dog ears, when she knew he claimed to hate it. She saw the way he looked at her with passion and lust as he entered her, Kikyou, that undead priestess.

Kagome had stopped running when she became tired and began walking slowly and weakly toward a nearby river. She didn't want to run home. If Inuyasha ever wanted to find her, that would be the logical place to look. She didn't want to be found.

Tears streamed down her tired face and her throat and mouth felt dry. The river up ahead would serve as a good place to quench her thirst and relax, until she figured out what she was going to do next.

Moments later she approached the river, only to find that it was an area she had never been to before. The river was familiar, but the rocks and mountains surrounding her were new. She noticed steam rising from behind a few large boulders and went to investigate.

Sure enough, it was a hot spring. Kagome thought to herself. She felt dirty even though it wasn't her he had touched, but Kikyou. Kagome felt violated none the less and after taking a drink of water from the cold river, she removed her clothes and entered the spring.

Not far away a certain Wolf Demon stood atop a large cliff, sniffing the air for clues on Naraku's whereabouts. All he could smell in the air was the scent of the mutt and the scent of the mutt's new... mate.

Kouga growled low in his throat. If the mutt took a mate, it had better not have been his pure, beautiful Kagome. If it was, he would be sure to kill him without mercy and bid Kagome farewell forever. He would not be able to be with her if she was already claimed, even if she bathed and did everything she could it would be impossible for her to remove that despicable mutt's permanant scent from her flesh.

With rage building inside him, Kouga jumped off the cliff in the direction of the scent, as fast as his legs would allow him. Which was extremely fast considering he had one shikon shard in each of his legs.

As he ran along the river bank he picked of the scent of tears. As soon as he realized who these tears had belonged to, he stopped dead in his tracks. Taking a moment to settle himself down, he took one long sniff of the area. Turning to face toward the east, he was certain Kagome was close by. Her scent wasn't very strong though, which meant it was either altered by her having mated, or she was hiding it somehow.

Whatever it was, he cursed the fact that he could have easily passed her in pursuit of her scent. After running for another few minutes, he stopped again, sniffing the air deeply. The scent of dog was thick and he felt as though he was going to heave. Shaking his head quickly he sniffed again. He smiled when he smelled Kagome close by, very close.

Wasting no time at all, he found his way to the source of the scent: Kagome's clothing. 'Ah, so that's why her scent was weak, she's bathing herself.' He thought as he picked up the clothes and sniffed them to make sure they were Kagome's. He closed his eyes and inhaled the garments deeply. He had known they were Kagome's from the start, but he felt he needed an excuse to smell them. He sniffed again, 'Kagome's scent is so...'

Kouga's eyes flew open in shock. He was so intoxicated by her scent that he hadn't noticed a demon right behind him until that moment. "Quite lecherous aren't you? Smelling a female's clothing like that..." The demon said, smirking. Kouga turned to face the demon and growled. "I am _**not**_ lecherous."

The demon laughed. "You're lying. I can read your thoughts, Wolf. You were imagining the owner of those strange garments, writhing beneath you as you took her. And she's a human no less, you must be desperate-" Before the demon could finish speaking, Kouga had kicked him in the jaw directly, disintegrating the demon instantly with the power of his leg's jewel shard.

Kouga growled. "I'm desperate, huh?" he asked himself, looking at the clothing in his hands. His lips spread and his fangs showed in the form of a cocky smile. "I'm not desperate. I'm in love."

Just then, he heard a splashing sound and dropped the clothes where he had picked them up. He panicked and jumped into a nearby tree to hide.

Kagome emerged from the spring after soaking for a bit and walked out from behind the rocks to retrieve her clothes. From the tree, Kouga could see Kagome almost perfectly. There was a damn branch in the way though. The wolf demon studied her naked form and felt himslef growing hard and excited.

He watched as she put on her bra and reached a hand back to clasp it closed. 'Is that some kind of breast protecting armor?' he thought as he continued to leer. Kagome then looked confused about something and searched the bundle of fabric for something that was missing. Kouga raised an eyebrow, then noticed that something was in his left hand.

A small pink scrap of clothing he had forgotten to return. Whatever it was it must have been important because Kagome seemed determined to find it and then bent over to look around in the bushes beside where she had left her clothes.

Kouga's eyes went impossibly wide. She was...bending...and her...rear was...in the air...facing his direction. Without realizing, his right hand had begun to rub the aching sensitive flesh of his cock quite vigorously and he let out a loud whimper.

Kouga clamped his left hand over his mouth and took himself far out of Kagome's possible sight. He wasn't afraid of her, but he knew that women seemed to hate it when they were being watched. He didn't want to anger her.

When Kagome heard the sound, she turned and stared up at the tree above her. Worried, she quickly put the rest of the clothing she had, on and ran off. Kouga tucked the pink fabric into his armor for safe keeping and jumped down from the tree. He decided that the best way to keep himself from angering Kagome would be to take a short cut and run into Kagome from another area, so she wouldn't suspect him.

Sure enough, Kagome stopped running when she saw a whirlwind right in front of her. "Kouga!" She shouted, running over to him. "I think there was a pervert watching me! Can you stay with me for a bit until I'm sure he's gone?" Kouga blushed a deep crimson and shook his head.

His voice was low and calm when he whispered, "Of course, Kagome. If I ever find this bastard I will protect you and kill him." Kagome sighed. "Thanks..."

"Is there something troubling you? Has muttface done anything to you?" Kouga asked, grasping her hands. "I'm just having a terrible day..." she said, looking at the ground. Kouga's face changed from angry to sad to happy in an instant. "Here." He said, picking her up bridal style. "K-kouga! What are you doing?" She asked, clutching to his shoulders as he leaped off and began running.

"I am taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the mutt." He said, happily. Kagome looked up at Kouga and watched his eyes. She hadn't ever noticed how beautiful they were...the most vibrant shade of blue she had ever seen. Kouga had noticed that she had stopped complaining and looked down at her.

"Kagome? W-what is it?" He stuttered, blushing lightly. 'Did Kouga just...blush?' Kagome thought, her eyes widened with shock.

"You have amazing eyes." She said gently, looking over his shoulder. She watched the trees go by, fast. It was making her sleepy.

Kouga's blush became much darker and he held her tighter. "Thank you..." He mumbled. He then heard soft snoring and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "She's...asleep." He said to himself, as he noticed he could see the waterfall cave that was his home.

Kagome awakened an hour later and was at first confused as to where she was. She looked around, she had been laying on a bed of the softest fur she had ever felt. It was warm and didn't smell bad at all. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She heard a strange sound echoing through the cave and went to investigate.

She walked by the cave entrance and saw Ginta and Hakakku outside standing guard. "So I'm back in Kouga's cave..." She whispered, her face showing relief. 'It doesn't seem like Inuyasha has come to look for me...' she thought, her relief turning into sadness. Tears began to form in her chocolate colored eyes and she wiped them away quickly. 'I can't be sad about it...Inuyasha _made_ his choice. Now I have to move on.'

The sound was becoming louder. She walked up a rocky slope to get closer to the noise and now it seemed she was on the top level of the cave. Kagome rounded another corner and then she saw it. The source of the strange sound.

_**Kouga**_. He was...laying down and... touching himself. She hid herself behind one of the cave walls and peeked her head around. 'I shouldn't be...watching this!' she thought, blushing.

As he moaned and whimpered, she felt herself becoming wet. 'Wh-why?! Why am I liking-' Her thought was interrupted by Kouga's body suddenly tensing up. He moaned her name loudly as he came, a large amount of his seed shooting out. Kagome's eyes widened. She had never seen this kind of thing before. Not only had he done something like this...but he was thinking of her when he did it. She couldn't help but wonder how many times he had thought of her like that.

Kouga sighed and sat up, covering his still hard cock with the fur he had always worn. He looked up and in her direction. She was staring at him. His eyes bacame wide and his jaw dropped.

"Ka...gome?" He whispered, unable to believe that she had just witnessed that. "Do-don't get it wrong! I don't usually do this Kagome! It's somewhat shameful for demons to touch...themselves, when it's normally very easy to find and mate a woman!"

Kagome continued to stare at him. Kouga blushed a deep crimson. "I...I am a wolf demon, w-we mate once for our entire lives...so I had...no choice." She walked over to him, she had no emotion on her face, and Kouga began to back away from her. "W-what's the matter?" He asked, backing right into a cave wall. "Nothing." Was all she said as she got closer to him.

"I'm not normally a 'revenge' kind of person...but..." She started, looking into his eyes. "If you want, you can help me teach Inuyasha a lesson."

Kouga stared at her, he didn't know what was happening. "K-kagome?" He asked. Kagome placed her hand on his chest, and slowly moved in to kiss him. Kouga was genuenly shocked. He had waited for this for what seemed like forever. Something didn't feel right though... she was only doing this to get revenge...she wasn't doing it because she loved him...and a much younger Kouga wouldn't have cared, but he loved Kagome and wasn't going to let her do this.

"No." He mumbled, placing a finger to her lips. Kagome merely looked at him, slightly surprised. "I can't."

Kagome didn't know why but she began to cry. "W-why? You don't...like me?" She whispered, looking away. Kouga grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you think that, then I've wasted my time trying to win you over." He kissed her roughly, showing as much passion as he could. Kagome's eyes went wide, then closed as she accepted his kiss. 'This...feels different than when I kissed Inuyasha...this feels more real and...' Kagome could feel her secret place tense and throb and she pulled away. "Kouga.." she whispered, looking up at him.

Kouga blushed. "You're...aroused by my kiss?" he whispered, brushing a stray strand of her hair away from her eyes. Kagome's face flushed. "How did you...know?" she said, breathlessly. "Your scent...Kagome, do you seriously want me?" She looked at him. Was she really doing this to get back at Inuyasha? Or...could she really want it? "If you choose me, I can't ever let you go back to Inuyasha..."

Kagome nodded. "He...doesn't want me anymore." Kouga growled. "What the hell is that mutt's problem?!" Kagome looked sad, really sad. Kouga sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Kagome." She clutched onto his chest and pushed him down. Kouga looked surprised. "You sure?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. That was all it took.

Kouga rolled over so that Kagome was laying on his bed of soft fur. He spread her legs and sniffed. "Kagome, you smell incredible right now." She blushed. "Really? I feel sort of dirty right now..." she mumbled. Kouga lowered his head and licked at her wetness, earning him a startled squeak from her at the contact. Kouga's eyes grew wide at the taste. It was so pure. He really didn't know a better way to descibe it.

With that, he began to attack her more forcefully, lapping at her clit and entrance with his tongue. Kagome moaned loudly without realizing it and grabbed at the fur below her. Kouga smirked against her flesh. "Like that do you?" He asked, his voice causing an amazing vibration. "Kou...ga...!" She whimpered.

Kouga simply growled low in his throat happily and continued his assult, grasping her legs and hips so she couldn't close her legs on him. Kagome had begun to arch her back and her eyes had become glazed over with pleasure. She moaned incredibly loud when he began sucking gently on her clit causing her to become almost close. He peered up at her face while he suckled. It was flushed and she was slightly sweaty, her lips formed the shape of a tiny "o" and her eyes were lightly shut.

Kouga had never done this to anyone before, but he had seen it done a few times. Although, the female demon he'd seen wasn't nearly as expressive. She would occasionally moan and make a slight face, but she normally just looked bored with it.

Kagome's reactions were intense and showed him that she was enjoying it a lot. Kouga flicked his tongue over her clit quickly and in a steady rhythm, which would eventually send her over the edge. She called out Kouga's name when she climaxed. _His_ name. Kouga couldn't begin to describe the amount of pride and happiness which hearing that had given him.

He continued to lick her until the waves of pleasure had stopped, enjoying the taste of her sweetest honey. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and chanced a look at him. He was sitting up, crosslegged and looked at her with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Kagome blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment with her arms.

A few moments later she looked back at him, hoping that he wasn't still watching her. He wasn't. He was actually frowning and looking down. Kagome felt bad. 'Did I upset him somehow...?' she thought, following his line of vision. That's when she noticed the obvious bulge hidden beneath his fur. "Um, Kouga." She said gently.

"Hm?" He asked, looking over at her. "It's...your turn now." She said quietly, crawling over to him. Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "My turn?" Kagome nodded and reached out to stroke the bulge through his fur. Kouga took a deep breath through his nose and his eyes went wide. "Kagome..." His voice was gruff and low, "What are you doing?" She gave him a half smile and rubbed him a little harder. Kouga gasped and took her hand. Kagome jumped. She thought she had hurt him.

He guided her hand under the cover and placed it around his shaft. "Rub it like this..." He said, moving her hand in an upward motion. Kagome blushed and nodded, doing as he instructed. His cock was big, but not too big, and it felt different than how she imagined it. It felt hard...and yet soft at the same time and touching it made her body react with a pleasent shiver.

Kouga had closed his eyes and let his head rest back on the cave wall. Kagome smiled when she heard a wolf-like growl in his throat. She decided that the only fair thing to do in this situation was to return the favor. With that she brought her face down, and took the tip of this throbbing cock in her mouth.

He was so surprised by what she had done, that he made a canine "Yip" sound and blushed deeply. Kagome giggled and licked the most sensitive part of his cock. Finding out quickly that this was a spot to remember, by the sudden jerk of his hips. Kagome looked up at him and he gave her an apologetic smile. She smiled and continued. This time, taking half of his length into her warm, wet mouth.

He groaned and lightly grabbed her hair. It hurt a little but not enough to make him let go. "Kouga am I doing this right?" She asked, sitting up. "Y-yes..." he mumbled, his hand pushing her face down slightly. "Pl-please don't stop..." She nodded and continued, sucking his cock as fast as she could, while working it from the base with her hands as well.

After a few minutes like this, Kagome stopped and wiped at her lips. Kouga looked at her, unsure why she would simply stop like that, especially since he was very close. Kagome layed back onto the fur and opened her legs. "Kouga...please take me now." His eyes went wide.

"Are you sure, Kagome? I told you...once we do this-" He began but was cut off by Kagome who said, "Yes, I know. I'm sure so...please! I really want you!" She blushed. Kouga nodded, his lips turning into a cocky smile. As he was about to position himself Kagome closed her legs and said, "Just promise...that you'll be gentle with me."

He smiled, "Of course, Kagome. I will be as gentle as I possibly can...I promise." With that he opened her thighs and felt for her entrance. When he found it, he placed the tip of his cock there and slowly began to enter her. She tensed up and grabbed his shoulders, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Kouga whispered for her to relax. His voice was gentle and low and made her even more excited. She obeyed and forced her muscles to relax.

Kouga pushed the rest of the way in, grabbing the furs below them. "Kagome...you feel incredible...I don't know how much control I can keep..." He groaned, not moving any further. Kagome felt the pain melt away and she wrapped her legs around him. "Lose control, do whatever you want with me!" She shouted, digging her nails into his flesh lightly. Kouga growled and began to pound into her, hard. "Kagome!!" He moaned, moving faster.

As they coupled, Kouga's shards began to purify at a fast rate and hurt him badly. He refused to stop until they came. When they finally did, he pulled out and sat back against the cave wall again. He examined his legs. "I forgot that you can purify shards..." he mumbled. Kagome sat up and looked at his legs. They were slightly burned where the shards were located. "I'm sorry, Kouga!" She cried, feeling terrible that she had hurt him. "Why are you sorry? I'm so grateful that you've become my mate...a few wounds like these are nothing." He said, smiling and pulled her into a hug.

"But-" She began, and Kouga silence her with a kiss. "We'll take the shards out next time we mate together. It'll be fine." He whispered. Kagome blushed and hugged him closer. "I love you, Kouga." she mumbled.

Kouga hugged her tight and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

~The End~


End file.
